I Need a Hero
by raerae203
Summary: clary is a shadow hunter. she lives with her father in idris. her father never liked her but he had too keep her around because she was special. just because she was special didn't mean he had to treat her well. he beat and abused her. she finally gathered up the courage to run away. she goes on a search for her hero. will she find him? better than the summary. first fanfic. clace!
1. Run Away

**I Need a Hero**

_Summary: Clary was a shadowhunter. She lived with her father, Valentine, in Idris. Her father never liked her, but he kept her around because she was special. Just because she was special didn't men she had to treat her well. She was beaten and abused. Clary finally gathered the courage and ran away. She goes on her search for her hero. Will she ever find him? This is my first fanfic so it might not be good, but it is defiantly better than the summary._

Chapter One:

I felt a sharp pain flow through me as my brother, Sabastian, cut me on the side of my arm with his blade causing a deep gash. I screamed out in pain as I fell to the floor. I looked at him. I mean I really looked at him and saw that he was wearing his shadowhunter gear along with combat boots. His face was pale and he had bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. Sabastian's hair was a mess and it looked like he didn't even comb it this morning. Lastly, I looked into his eyes and saw that he was enjoying this. He attempted to pin me, but I wasn't going to let him win that easily. I rolled to the side and flung my blade towards his leg creating a deep wound. It was his turn to cry out in pain. I used this as a distraction and pinned him to the floor with my blade at his throat. I simply said "I win" and walked away.

I heard Sabastian yell after me "Dad is going to get you for that!" I visibly stiffened but continued walking. I knew he as right. Ever since my mom died due to an unfortunate demon attack, or so my dad says, he blamed me for her death. He said it was my fault. I never understood how, but I guess it as just an excuse for him to beat me. Every little thing I do he seems to find something wrong about it and uses it as an excuse to beat me.

When I walked into my room I jumped on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I don't know how long I stayed like that, but it only seemed like a couple minute. Then I heard my door fling open and immediately I knew who as standing there. Sure enough, I turn my face towards the door and standing there was my father, Valentine. His hair was light blond almost white, and it was combed nicely to the side. He wore a black button up shirt with black slacks and black dress shoes. He had this smirk on his face and right then and there I knew what was coming next.

He pulled me up by the hair and slammed my head into the wall. I knew better than to say or do anything because it would just make things worse than they already were. He kneed me in the stomach and soon after I tasted something coppery in my mouth. I instantly knew it was blood. I fell to the floor and he began to repeatedly _kicked_ me in the stomach. I felt one of my ribs crack. Once he stepped on my leg I felt it crack and I knew I wouldn't walk properly tomorrow even with an _irateze._ He then laughed and walked out of my room leaving me on my floor bleeding and broken.

I used the rest of my strength that I had left and walked to my night stand and pulled out my stele and drew an _irateze _on my injuries. Then I laid in bed and let sleep take over.

I woke with a start, gasping for air. Trying to find my way back to the present and forgetting the past. I pulled out my iPod and played the first song that came on. The song was _Holding Out for a Hero _by Ella Me Bowen. I listened to the song letting myself calm down from my nightmare.

Once the song ended I decided that if my 'hero' wasn't going to come looking for me, I would go find him. I packed my bag and grabbed a couple daggers, blades, throwing knives, and my bow and arrow. I then put on my shadowhunter gear stashing the rest of my weapons in my gear.

I drew myself a portal and took one last look at my room. The walls were plan white with the occasional red of my bloody hand bed was in the corner of the room and the dresser was beside the door. On the other side of the room was my plain black desk. Next to it as my closet, which contained a mix between mundane and shadowhunter clothes. I took one last look around and then I faced the portal and let it take me wherever it pleased.

_So that was chapter one I hope you liked it. I know it probably wasn't one of the best but it was my first fanfic. I hope to update within 2-7 days but I started school and I don't know what my work load will be so…. until next time!_

_- raerae203_


	2. Angel

_Ok I am SO sorry I haven't updated in like a month but I got in trouble and my mom took my laptop away and I just got it back. But enough with the excuses. Anyway I would just like to thank everyone who has read the story so far and I hope you enjoy the rest. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own TMI_

I surprisingly landed on my hands and knees with only slight dizziness. I stand up and take in my surroundings and notice I'm in an alley and it smells like something died. Then I hear the sound of a struggle not too far away from me. I look towards the end of the alley, but it's too dark out to see much. I decided to take out my two blades and walk towards the noise, relying on the light of my blades to guide my way.

Once I get about two feet closer, I see it. There is a demon on top of a person ready to go in for the kill. I immediately let my training kick in. I run up behind the demon and used my swords to make an X on its back. The demon let out a loud screech, and I watched as it folded in on itself then disappear into the ground.

Its then that I look up to see if the person is ok. The first thing I notice are his eyes. They looked like melted gold in the sunlight. I looked into them for a second and notice that the light in his eyes was slowly slipping away. It was then that I snapped out of whatever daze I was in and took in the rest of his body.

He looked about 5'11 – 6'1 with blond hair. He was wearing shadowhunter gear and instantly relief flooded over me. I wouldn't have to run around looking for a hospital in enough time so he wouldn't die.

I looked for where the damage was done and I noticed how his skin was golden but slowly turning paler. I dint know his name so I decided to call him 'Golden Boy'. I vaguely saw a blood puddle forming on his abdomen and figured that was the spot he where he got injured.

I start to unbutton the top part of the gear to see the damage. When I'm done the first thing I notice was his six pack and immediately I wanted to run my hand down his chest, but I had to remind myself that he was dying and I should probably take care of that first. It's then that I notice the deep gash on his side. I was thinking to myself that a simple irateze just wouldn't do. I concentrate on creating a stronger healing rune, and before I knew it I had a very complicated mess of circles and line.

I took out my stele and placed it not too far from his injuries. I closed my eyes and let all my feelings pour into the rune. All of my pain, hurt, worry, and most of all weakness. I was weak for running away from Valentine and my brother. If I was strong enough and had enough courage I would hav…..

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a gasp. Golden Boy had regained conciseness and was looking at me right in the eye. Then he surprised me by whispering "Angel." he couldn't have been talking about me. That was impossible. He must have hit his head to hard.

I didn't know what to do with him. I thought about taking him to the institute, but I didn't know where that was and I really shouldn't show my face there because of who my dad is. Everyone thinks that my dad, brother, and mom (where ever she is) died in a fire, and I'm not even supposed to exist. So what do I do with him, I can't just leave him here.

I decided on putting a glamour on both of us and I guess I'll have to carry him until I found the institute. Well at least I could explore wherever I am while I look.

Jace's POV

I had gotten in a fight with Izzy, and I needed to blow off some steam. I decided to go demon hunting alone.

I went to my room to put on my shadowhunter gear. I then went to the weapons room to gab a couple things. I ended up with two daggers, three blades, and my stele. I yelled out that I'm leaving and walked out the door.

I had killed at least ten demons, and I thought I had gotten enough of my anger out of me to go home. I was about two miles away when I heard something growl. I immediately pulled out one of my blades and got into my fighting stance.

I walked into the alley and walked about fifty feet in when I reached a dead end. I turned around but saw nothing. I stayed ready for anything to come head on at me but nothing happened. Then I felt it. There was a intense pain on my side and I fell to the ground.

Out of nowhere the demon pounced on me, knocking all the air out of my lung. Everything went black.

I kept falling in and out of conciseness. I heard the screeching of a demon being killed, but that made no sense because I was alone. I then felt the weight of the demon slowly leaving my chest, and I could breathe again.

I don't really know what happened the next couple seconds, but I did feel the wonderful sting of a stele on my skin, and the pain in my side slowly going away. I figured that Izzy or Alec had found me and were fixing me up.

I finally had the strength to open my eyes and what I saw was the most beautiful thing ever. It was a girl with fiery red hair, freckles, and the most stunning green eyes ever. There eas only one word to describe her. "Angel."

Clary's POV

After about three hours of searching, the sun starting to pop up, and Golden Boy getting really heavy. I finally found the institute. It was magnificent. It looked like it was made of white marble and had angel statues everywhere. There were grand doors with the words INSTITUTE written above it. The thing that I found funny was that it had a door bell. I put Golden Boy down and rang the doorbell. I ran until I couldn't anymore and decided to find a place to sleep.

Alec POV

Jace had gotten into a fight with Izzy and left to go demon hunting I guess. I wanted to wait for him to come home, but when it got to around 3 O'clock I went to bed.

I woke up to the sound of the institute's doorbell. My first thought was: who woke me up at 5:23 AM on a Saturday morning. My second thought was: who rings the doorbell to the institute anymore, because we all have keys. My last thought was: unless the person doent live in the institute.

I hopped out of bed and quickly put on some washed out jeans and a black shirt. I ran to the elevator and waited vary impatiently for it to arrive. I hopped in and pressed the button at least 20 times before it actually started moving. I ran out of the elevator and before I opened the door I ran my fingers through my hair.

When I opened the door I saw Jace on the floor. I went into full on panic mode. But then I looked at him, he looked perfectly fine with the exception of the dried up blood on his gear and skin. I saw the reddish pink scar fading on his side, with a rune that I have never seen or heard of. The way he was laying made it seem like someone placed him there. I picked him up and took him to his room.

_So that's the end of the chapter! I hoped you liked it! Please review! It would mean a lot to me! And again im sorry abou the long wait and I hope to update as soon as possible! I hope you have a wonderful day/night! _

_ -raerae203_


	3. Home

_I'm back! :) sorry I haven't updated lately, but I've been pretty busy trying to keep up with school, family, and after school activities. But the important thing is that I'm back now so u can enjoy this wonderful (I hope) story, so without further or do… story time!_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with TMI**_

Chapter 1 (Clary's POV)

_About 2 weeks later_

I'm walking home from my morning run in Central Park when I hear a girl scream for help. I immediately grab my stele and put on my glamour. After that's out the way, I do into a full on sprint towards the sound of the girls voice.

It was about 2 blocks away in the same alleyway in which I had found Golden Boy. Is that a coincidence? I don't know what to think, but I push my thoughts aside to concentrate at the task at hand.

I see the girl, who is about 17 years old (my age) with long blond hair. I couldn't see her face because the demon was in the way, but from what I could tell, she wore black yoga pants and a neon pink long sleeve shirt with a breast cancer awareness ribbon on the front. She was pinned up against the wall while the demon trailed kisses along her neck. The girl as sobbing and begging it to stop. It immediately brought back one of the horrifying memories of me and Sabastian.

_Flashback:_

_I was in my room drawing the rainy outdoors when I heard Sabastian get out of the shower. I started thinking of the many ways I could avoid him for the rest of the day by doing things like skipping lunch and dinner, or going to the music room to practice piano. I decided on doing both once I knew my brother was in is room. What I didn't expect was for him to walk into my room._

_The first thing I noticed when he walked in the door was the mischievous smile spread across his face. His eyes were like never ending pits of darkness showing no emotion. The first thought that popped in my head was: this is so not going to end well. You have no idea how right I was._

_He came up to me and took my sketch book right out of my hands and threw it across the room. I was going to speak up and say something, but the look I his eyes told me I better not make a sound. So I didn't._

_He pulled me off my bed and threw me against a wall and kissed me. I didn't protest. I didn't push him away. I didn't move. I didn't even breathe. I just let him do whatever he wanted knowing if I did something wrong it would make things worse than they already were._

_He proceeded to trail kisses down my neck and as he continued to get lower he started to take off my shirt. I don't know what happened after that because I chose to push the memory deep down, where hopefully, it will never be found again. All I know is that that day, was the day I lost the thing that I hoped I would be able to give willingly and would not be taken forcibly like everything else in my life._

_End flashback_

Once I got over my shock, the girl was on the ground with the demon on top of it (hmmm….that doesn't remind me of anything). I pulled out three throwing knives and threw them. One hit the demon right in the middle of the back of its head, the second one should have hit around the spot where its heat should be, and the last one hit its spin. The demon let out a loud, painful scream as it began to fold in on itself.

The girl had a look of relief and confusion cross her face. She looked around to see who could have saved her. I noticed how her gaze lingered in my direction for a second longer than she should have. She slowly got up and quickly sprinted away.

After she left, I continued to walk in the direction of my house. It was about 8 blocks from my current location, but I didn't mind. I needed time to think about the things that have happened these past couple weeks. The one thing that I couldn't get out of my head were Golden Boy's eyes. They held so many things that I want to discover. I mean if I ever wanted to speak to him I could always ask the institute, but I decided that would be a bad idea. They would ask too many questions, ones I couldn't answer.

My "house" was in an alley. Now I know what you're thinking: who lives in an alley, unless you are homeless? So I guess I should explain.

_2 weeks ago:_

_ After I dropped of Golden Boy at the institute, I was thinking of a place to stay when a rune flashed across my mind. I didn't know what it was/did, but I wanted to find out. What better thing to try it out on than a wall? So I walked down the nearest alley way, which happened to be on 7__th__ street, and walked to the end where I found a dead end._

_ I drew the rune on the wall exactly how I saw it in my mind and ended up with a rune that looked like a bunch of circles and lines. At first nothing happened. But then the wall looked kind of transparent, like you could stick your hand through it. That's exactly what I did. To my surprise it went through. I thought: what the heck, I got nothing to lose. _

_ I walked through the wall and found a room with nothing in it. I continued to walk around and discovered a room right next to the one I was in and three hallways that led to who knows where. Me being me wanted to explore my new home._

_ The room that I was currently in was going to be the living room. The room that as to the left of me was smaller than the living room but was still pretty big. I decided it would be my kitchen._

_ Down the hallway to my right was two doors on either side of the walls. Through the first door, was a room that was empty but looked pretty big. Right then in there, I knew this was going to be my infirmary. Across the hall, through the other door, was a bigger room that I decided was going to be my training room. _

_ Down the hallway in the middle were two rooms on the right and two rooms on the left. The first room I went into was a good medium size. Perfect for my art studio. The room next to it was big. Perfect for a master bedroom. It had a little indent for a vanity area and a place for a bathroom. Across the hall were two room that were exactly the same. They had the main room plus a bathroom area. Those were decided to be my guest bedroom (even though I probably won't have guests)._

_ Down the hallway to my left was another two doors on either side of the wall. This hallway was exactly like the hallway on the right. But instead of an infirmary it was going to be a music room. And instead of a training room, it was going to be a library. _

_ Over the past two weeks, I had gotten all the rooms fully furnished, all my equipment for the training room, all the kitchen supplies I'd need, definitely way too many books for the library, art supplies for my art room, instruments that I play for my music room, food, and cloths. But the most important thing that I got out of all of it was my freedom._

**So that's the end of this chapter. Again sorry it took so long to update, but if it makes you happy, I have already started on my next chapter. I hope to post it over the weekend but I'm not making any promises. If you could be so kind to post a review on my story it would mean a lot!:)**

**-raerae203**


End file.
